Drastic Measures
by Amore4lover
Summary: Two years after the Klaus incident everyone is back to normal , including Damon and Bonnie's fighting. To stop the fighting the gang goes to drastic measures to bring Damon and Bonnie . But they get more than they bargain for in the end .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two years after the Klaus incident everyone is back to normal , including Damon and Bonnie's fighting. To stop the fighting the gang goes to drastic measures to bring Damon and Bonnie . But they get more than they bargain for in the end .

Rated : T

Author's note : This is strictly Bamon fan fiction ! This is set two years after Klaus and everything is back to normal. Well as normal as it gets in Mystic Falls. This is my first fan fiction so I will take any NICE criticism ! This is a test trial so please request more if you like it . Sorry if anyone is OOC. Also there is no Jeremy and Bonnie sorry. Like I said strictly Bamon.

Warning : After the season the final they defeat Klaus and this is what I think what might happen. I don't know the plot so ...yeah !

Chapter 1: Hate and Love you

"You can't do this to me ! " I shouted towards the blonde and brunette who I thought were my best friends.

" It be best Bonnie. Damon willing agree " Stefan said gently like that comment was going to help . I was truly thinking of setting him on fire.

"That's because he gets a nice kick out of messing with me !" I huffed as I flopped down on the giant couch of the boarding house.

They were trying to kill me. It's been two years since defeating Klaus and getting Stefan back. It took all of our strength to defeat him, it made all of us come together . Well everyone except Damon and me . We just went back to OUR normal . The fighting , bickering , and Damon's constant headaches and setting on fire. Now because of this , Elena, Caroline, Stefan , Tyler and Jeremy are sending me to my doom a long ROAD Trip vacation with Damon !

" Oh don't be so bummed Judgy, I bet you it will be fun ! " Damon said smirked from his place beside the fireplace .

I will never admit it ,but Damon was fine. His ice blue eyes shone brightly against the ice pale skin. Midnight black hair added to the beautiful dark angel look.

" Will it be as much fun as setting you on fire ? " I asked sarcastically towards . Turning my head in a answer and get beat look.

" Even more ! " Damon replied. He lowered his ice blue eyes showing no shame . Usual Damon. "

Come on Bonnie we have to pack your clothes for you trip tomorrow " Elena assured me as she put her arm around me .

" I so hate you right now " I snapped back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So I hoped you like it ! It was just the first chapter . Please review it would mean everything to a first time Fanfic writer ! Please review please please please ! Sincerely, Bamon lover 3

P.S. If you like this story how many chapter should it be ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Unlikely Understandings **_

_**A/N:**_ First thank you all for the support . It is more than can I could have hope for. Thank you to Yshon first to review, Iluv burn ncis first to favorite , and Child of the Night13 and many more. If I forgot you still, thanks you guys it meant a lot to me. Also thanks to Yshon this will be a ten chapter s long.

_** Warning:**_ This story does not follow, the TVD plot exactly. Includes Bamon moments. Yeah ! Also a Elena Bashing

_** Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Vampire Diaries, that belongs to LJ Smith and The CW.

_**Bonnie's Room **_

I turned my head towards my bedroom window , I let out a big sigh . I was packed and ready( for the most part)to go .

Why ? Why was I going on a trip with the devil ? Yet every time I think of being alone with him in a car my heart skips a beat. The feel of bubbling in the pit of my stomach wasn't a reserved for things like Damon . I hate feelings . It's just fear or danger or a combination of both ? Maybe ? Or maybe I am slowly losing my mind.

_****_

_**Outside of Salvaltore Boarding House **_

"Okay that is the last of your bags ,Bon Bon " Damon said with a touch of coolness.

" Call me Bon Bon again and I swear all that will be left of you is a crisp in a leather jacket." I snapped. Damon was an expert on pushing my buttons .

He let out a small laughed and opened the door on my side to his Camero . Who knew a vampire diaries could be a sort of gentleman ?

" After you Bonnie " Damon said seriously and earnestly.

" Thanks " I replied bitterly .

As the car ran through Virginia air I let out a small smile . It felt good to actually let my hair down , all of the stress of helping and protecting Elena and Mystic Falls had gotten to me. I was tired of being of Super Bonnie. I miss Mystic Falls being Mystic Falls. Before the Salvatores' and everything else.

" Your quiet Judgy , what's on your mind ?" Damon asked shattering all the comfort that I had . Though I couldn't help, but notice this would be the second time he's actually sounded sincere . It was a different Damon ,nice and sort of soft . Maybe I should just go to sleep.

"Why do you care ? Better yet why I am here ? Why didn't you bring your love Elena? Why did I reluctantly may I say , but I agreed to go on this road trip with you ? ! " I shouted towards Damon's head . There really wasn't any need to yell at him, but just the fact that he ruined my silence made me angry . I am just full anger aren't I ?

He laughed. Not the right reaction I was hoping for .

" Whoa Judgey I just asked what's was on that mind. But let's answer try an your questions . I care because I want to know , I don't know where your here, but I am hoping you stay , I don't want whiny Elena here . She actually gets on my nerves, and I also don't know why you said yes to go ,but I know it will be fun . " Damon replied without breaking a heartbeat or no heartbeat .

I actually smiled , believe or not. But then something he said finally hit me .

" Elena gets on your nerves? I thought you loved her ? What your finally disillusioned with the Elena factor ? " I sarcastically asked

" Actually yeah, she claims to be nothing like Katherine ,but she is. When she kissed me I realized it was because I was dying not because she loved me. She also whines too much and won't let the superheroes save the world. She really can't do anything " Damon chuckled.

" Wow. You actually don't care . So your saying " I looked at him.

"What does that comment mean ?" Damon replied. " It means I don't know if your lying and trying to get to me believe that you don't love Elena . So Stefan and I will back off and then you take Elena. " I looked over at Damon giving him a questioning look.

" Well that's some plan , I'll think about it . " Damon replied slipping off he's sun glasses . I noticed we were slowly leaving Virginia.

" Don't act like you didn't think about it ! I know you Damon . She's everything to you. " I replied .

Then we past a sign saying :" Now Leaving Virginia " . When did we leave Mystic Falls ?

"Clearly you don't know what's important to me!" Damon angry whispered , hands gripped the stirring wheel hard . What did he just say? I am hearing things . Right ?

" Damon Salvatore where are you taking me ?" I asked completely. Ignoring what my ears thought they picked up.

" A place " Damon chuckled.

A/N: Ahh Damon ! I just want to thank you for all the review,alerts,and adding me to your favorites. Please vote on the poll i have on my profile. It involves Bonnie and Damon. Also sorry for the redite those who read before , I had to do some unexpected editing ! Please vote on my poll !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorrry it took so long for me to upload. I am taking trying your advice and making it supper long . I am thinking of changing it from ten till longer story. You also get to see where they're going. For my Bamonator Army general I updated ! Join the Bamonator Army !

_**Chapter 3: Location and a little bit of trouble.**_

Back at the mansion.

The whole gang sat in the parlor of the mansion worried to death about Bonnie and Damon . No calls or messages have been received from either them.

" Maybe I should call her ? She could've killed him by now " Elena questioned while pacing towards the fireplace. She hadn't stop moving all day and there was no chance she stop anytime soon.

" Wouldn't that be great " Jeremy muttered under his breath. Jeremy wasn't happy with the idea that the girl he liked was with a vampire. A hot vampire at that . That comment got glares and smiles from all across the room.

" Well maybe Damon like got hungry and ate Bonnie " Caroline said joining Elena by the fireplace. Tyler looked at Caroline with confusion.

" Okay Okay guys look Bonnie can handle herself and Damon can….. Well you know what Damon could do. IF anything happen to them they'll be okay . I mean it's a Bennett witch and Vampire , they cause more harm than anyone can. You guys have to remember they defeated Klaus by themselves while most of us fought off Klaus's army . " Stefan stated standing in front of everyone .

" I guess you have a point, but I don't understand why we went through with this plan " Elena said putting her small hand on her hip.

" It was your plan to stop them from fighting. Remember you thought if a battle can get to get along and actually talk then a road trip will help even more. " Caroline replied.

" Yeah ,but you guys don't usually listen to my plans . They usually are … "

" Dumb"

" Odd"

" Not fully thought out "

"Okay thanks guys ! I feel the love . I am going to show you that this plan actually worked . They do too work " Elena mumbled while picking up her cell phone.

" What are you doing El ?" Jeremy asked.

" Calling Bonnie making sure everything is alright … well as alright as it can right "

_**Damon's car : Bonnie's POV **_

While Twisting in the uncomfortable set I heard my cell phone ring.

" Hey El what's up ? Everything okay at home ?" I asked. I needed anything to distract me from Damon. Who looked super sexy with his sunglasses on and he's hair blowing through the wind. I needed to get out of this car.

" No everything's fine . Odd to say living in Mystic Falls, but are you okay ? Damon getting on your nerves ? " Elena said. She sounded so worried.

" I fine . Just fine. What else would Damon be doing besides getting on my nerves , though Damon is acting weird and it's creeping me out. I mean there is no asking me for my blood or really being rude, and he hasn't picked up one coed . I can actually laughed at him and we talked. I think something is worn with Damon maybe his dying … again. " I whispered to Elena.

" Ha ha Bonnie god forbid you actually laugh once in a while. I doubt Damon is dying again. Maybe just maybe Damon is changing .There is only werewolf and a few Damon hater in Mystic Fall , and that is Tyler , you, and maybe some scorned ex-play things. " Elena laughed back.

" I can hear you Bonnie and Elena , and I love the way you talk about me. It makes me feel loved and just warms that spot in my beating heart or my un-beating heart. Whichever you prefer. " He said sarcastically. There is the Damon I knew and loved ?

" But this doesn't remind of the time Jeremy and I healed Damon from a battle ? He is acting like that again ,but this time he isn't slowly dying ." I argued. I need a logical ( as logic as a witch can get ) to explain Damon's behavior.

_**Flashback **_

" Shut up Damon ! You were being stupid and almost got killed. " I shouted towards HIM.

" No I was protecting you ! Look I was finally keeping my promise . " He tried to shout back ,but it turned into a moan.

" Yeah Damon you should've listen to Bonnie ! " Jeremy echoed. I was starting to hate that.

" Thank you Jeremy because I couldn't hear before !" Damon shouted before wincing and grabbing his side.

Damon had been wounded in quick battle between the vampires and werewolves that Klaus sent. I still couldn't believe Damon had taken that blow from a werewolf for me. While Elena was being closed in on by other vampires. I was scratched up on my face there was blood going down ,but I know I was fine.

Damon reached up a touched that wound. I winced a little.

"Bonnie are you okay ? " Damon whispered . Jeremy and I had laid Damon on the giant couch in front of the fireplace. He hadn't been bitten again ,but he was scratched and those were also lethal to vampires.

" I am fine and you know it . Jeremy get me a rag, a bucket of hot water , and my Grimoire . " I asked Jeremy. He nodded and ran to go get them . I had started carrying the Grimoire around with me everywhere just in case.

Sitting next to him I took his shirt and checked his sore. Even with a giant scratch down his back he still looked great . Jeremy had came back with the things just in time.

" I can't find a spell for this ,but if I can give you enough blood you'll heal just fine " I informed him. I stuck out my wrist for him.

When Damon looked up at me my whole world stopped. His Ice blue eyes were staring straight at me and through everything. He looked like he didn't want to see me hurt and especially not by him. A kind of sincerity I have not seen in Damon. It made me feel like he only wanted me in the room . Even if Elena was here .

Damon reached and grabbed my wrist bringing it slowly to his lips an kissing before letting go of it. I never thought it was weird, but I wasn't thinking at that moment .

" Jeremy le-le-leave . " I stuttered towards Jeremy presence.

Jeremy backed away from us.

" I can't do it . Not again. I am keeping my promise. " Damon coughed before turning his head away and spitting up blood. I whipped it away and pushed the wet rag back into the bucket.

" Well I am making you ." I snapped back. I violently pushed my wrist into his mouth. Damon resisted for a minute and then finally gave in . It didn't hurt like the first time , but more of a soothing rush of relief. I had never felt like this. Not towards Damon anyway.

When it was over he looked up at me touched my face and then turned around and fell asleep. I took this moment to leave Damon alone.

****

" Your right there will be nothing weirder than that" I replied before my phone was snatched out of my hands . Damon .

" Hi Elena how is Saint Stefan and Barbie Vampire ? You know text us all the deets . Byee " Damon chirped before pressing the end button.

We were now passing a a giant sign saying Welcome to Louisiana .

"Could you get anymore rude ? I mean honestly Damon ? Wait… Louisiana ?" I jabbered. What are we doing in Louisiana ? "

" We're going to take a quick stop here. We could get some rest , eat , and have a little fun. At least till we reach our destination. Unless you want to spend the night in a convertible, " Damon replied.

" No I don't , But I am scared of what your idea of fun is " I laughed .

" You should be it is actual fun . That is if you've heard of fun little witch " Damon laughed back.

" I know fun !" I scoffed at Damon.

" Sure you do .." Damon said

Welcome to Louisiana. Kill me now !

_****_

It had been almost four hours since we enter Louisiana an we've checked in and sitting in a suite. A very expensive suite at that. Damon offered me to take a shower first ,but I said no I needed a little time to rest. Taking a quick nap would do me some good.

This little nap was over when my head started spinning , then a quick sharp pains came over me .

I let the most blood curdling scream . Screaming seemed like the only possible way to relieve the pain. I collapsed to the floor as I felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my head. Groaning and screaming with anguish, my body writhed on the hotel bed, clutching every part that was starting to hurt. My eyes were watery with the sheer pain and my started to breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of my face and taping my hair to my forehead.

" Bonnie ! Bonnie are you okay" Damon had lifted me up into his arms. I can feel the water from the shower dripping on my forehead or was that my sweat.

A voice out of nowhere started in out of now where.

_**Young Bennett witch your bloodline and the Salvatore are not welcome her. Watch where you tread . The coven will not be happy with what these feelings you seem to spark. Watch your back young Bennett. **_

Everything was going back. The room wasn't blurry and had stopped spinning. I could now feel Damon's body underneath boxer underneath me and my arms and legs. I didn't want to leave his arms , I was scared and felt better with him holding me.

All at once the pain stopped. Damon brushed back my hair from my forehead and looked at me.

" Are you okay ? What happened. Bonnie ?" Damon eyes looked worried and strong. As if he was going to protect from whatever caused this.

" I don't think were okay. " I said .

A/n : End of This Chapter ! I worked real hard real hard. If you like what is going on the review what you like to happen next. I am litterally going where the story takes me. Sorry if I got any of the literal stufff wrong like with the driving to New Orleans. But they are going to New Mexico , just a pit stop in Louisiana. That's not going well… mmmmhahaha . Evil laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

We were screwed! Whoever this Coven is they don't like us. Usually it's Damon who people don't like, but now it's both.

" Bonns are you okay? Tell me right now!" Jeremy's voiced sounded hurt.

" Jere I am okay. Goodness calm down. I am with Damon " I probably shouldn't have said that.

" Right. Let's talks go over what happened."

"Look little boy this is grown up play and you are legally not a grown up. " Damon sent death glares toward my cell phone.

It had been two days since... Whatever happened to me happened. I was fine but it didn't stray from the fact that somewhere out there someone or something didn't like us. Damon and I are already a bad pairing; let's not enhance it with even more crap.

" Okay so you said that you have no idea who this Coven is? " Stefan voiced sounded from my small black phone.

" Nope I know many covens. Grams introduce me before she … you know. Most of them are family covens. You know Blackwell's, Coventry, Rosewoods, but I haven't heard of something called The Covens. I thought maybe they didn't like you guys, all your years you've been alive, you haven't pissed off many witches? "

"Damon. " It was the slightest whisper that left my lips. It was supposed to be a thought.

" You honestly think I got something to do with this Sabrina? Yes I've may have pissed off a few witches, but most of them all had the same last name. Bennett. " Damon set his ever blue in glare directed at me. The first time I've made him this angry all trip.

" Look Bonnie is just trying to weed through some suspects, that's all. My best bet leave. Get on with your road trip and have fun. " Caroline was the last voice we heard before the phone was quickly hung up.

"Hate to say it, but Barbie is right. " He quickly grabbed our bags and starting stuffing clothes in to them. The whole time he was doing this there was present thing. He wouldn't look at me. I truly hurt whatever feelings he had left.

" Damon I am sorry. I should not have made you suspect. " I don't know what it was, but I had a over warming feel, for him not to hate me.

" I' m not mad Bon Bon, you just hating the facts that you might be right. "

The next morning check out without leaving a trace that we've been there.

" So we going home? " Pushing my bags into the trunk, I pulled out my phone to check the time. 10:48

" Nope. Now get in "

"No? Why not? I mean I Know we were forcibly kicked out our destination "

" That was not our destination. Witch that was our pit stop. " Damon pale white teeth shone brightly against the sun.

" Where is our destination? " I ask ignoring that fact, that I have not eaten any food since last night .

" Didn't we play this game already not going to tell you . " He laughed and his hand grabbed the wheel tighter.

" Fine, if this is a game let me guess ? "

" Okay , pick your gun Annie. "

" California . "

" No"

"Colorado"

" I blend in to much with the white stuff , no . "

" Ha Ha , I am through. "

" Wow , to guesses and you give up ? Does that Bennett attuide not geared toward guessing? "

" Hawaii ? "

" Can you honestly drive toward Hawaii ? "

" No . Kanasas . No that's boring . Mississippi ? "

" Keep Guessing it's amusing . "

" Shoot Geneva . "

" Geneva where is that ? "

" It's in Switzerland."

" Switzer… Okay now your just getting bored . "

" Let's make this interesting ? I'll give you a hint . It's starts with a M. " Damon chuckled turning his head towards me .

" Damon Missouri is a big no ! " I was pleading for mercy . I had cousins from there who get on my last nerve.

" Okay , enough is enough . No more guessing . Let's get you something , I think Stefan ca hear you stomach."

" It wasn't that loud " I said pouting in my seat .

Two hours and about five burgers early I had silence my hunger for about three days. But as I ate I can see that wouldn't look at me.

" Still mad at me ? I said I was sorry " I pushed the last of my fries aside and looked at him.

" I said I am not mad witch …. Breathe. " He snapped looking down at me.

" You haven't feed. Have you ?" I stared hard at him enough to the get him to look up at me .

Damon's normally ice blue eyes where black like midnight and had a sense of hollowness to them.

" No and I'll be fine. Continue eating and will go. " From of Damon's eyes the exact opposite was true. Everything wasn't fine and he wasn't going to last much longer.

I grabbed his right hand pushed him out of his seat.

" What's going on Judgey ? Eager to be alone ? " He laughed but it was strained. I paid and rushed out of there with grabbing they keys and in minutes we were in the car driving .

" Where pray tell our we going ? " Damon asked now looking totally different in the passenger seat of the car.

" We are going to feed. " All of a sudden the car lurched to a stop in front of a forest. Perfect.

" I am soo not eating Bambi tonight. " Damon before he left the car " Don't follow. "

Then he was gone with whatever vampire speed he had left and I was after him like lighting

" Though I said not to follow to me ?" Damon voiced strained as he stayed press up a tree .

" A little Edward are we ? I followed not so you can feed after Thumper , but on me ." I was clear on my decision on letting Damon feed after me.

Seconds later he was in front of me.

" I am not feeding of off of you Bonnie. That is promise I made that I am willing going to keep."

" You need to so promise off , that promise to Emily has long since been revoked. Damon you've really protected me . Damon I'll be fine." I stepped closer so it was just eyes .Black and green. Green and black .

" No . " But as he said Damon hand slowly gripped my neck. Not to strong and not to soft.

" Yes." I was melting . Slowly but surely melting into this dark figure.

"Beg " Damon voiced whispered in my ear . He wanted me as just much as wanted him right now. This was feeling new to us that just might need exploring so I complied .

" Please . Damon please-"

Then I felt it . The sensation of his fangs in my neck .But it didn't hurt it only felt like passion . Standing there in the middle of the forest . His soul now melting with mine. I pushed my body forward that why he was getting more.

I felt something black. Not from Damon and me ,but from somewhere else. I opened to see a figure in a black clock standing up against a tree. Then a sly smile formed and words started to form

" Oh Damon , look at you breaking rules"

A/N; Bump bump bump. Don't you hate me for the cliff hangers. I am master at them *mwahhhhaaaaaaaa evil laugh* Okay but I am really sorry for the lateness. For your intense wait . I will upload three one shots and two more chapters. Huh ? Does that make it okay ? Oaky well I love you all . Got s to go

~ Bamanator Army


End file.
